thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda's Adventure
thumb|400px Zelda's Adventure is a 1994 top-down action-adventure video game developed for the Philips CD-i by Viridis and published by Philips Media. It actually became available for purchase on Steam on June 5, 1994. It is the third and final game in the CD-i Zelda trilogy. It is notable for being the only game to use live actors for its cutscenes. Gameplay This game returns the series to its top-down roots. This time you return to having Princess Zelda as the game's protagonist, the second and final time this has happened in the history of the series, following the game's predecessor, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, though she has appeared as a playable character in other spinoffs of the series. This game also returns the series to having dungeons, a staple of the series proper that was noticeably absent in Philips' two previous Zelda titles. As a typical top-down Zelda title, the overworld and dungeons are divided into separate individual screens, with the camera panning over to the next screen when the player crosses over into it. Zelda eschews the sword and instead uses a wand, which she would later be associated with again in Hyrule Warriors and the updated iteration Hyrule Warriors Legends. The princess can acquire a plethora of spells to use with the wand for added offense, with some of them being necessary to defeat specific enemies or bosses. Like Link's bow in the original game and the previous CD-i games, using the wand costs rupees every time it is used. The games' shrines must be completed in a specific order and shrines not intended to be accessed yet will be barricaded off otherwise. Like in previous entries in the series, dungeons hold maps and compasses to more easily navigate the dungeon layouts. Objective Zelda's objective is given to her by the old astronomer Gaspra, and she must seek to travel through the Seven Shrines of the Underworld to collect the celestial signs in order to bring the land of Tolemac into the Age of Lightness. Plot Items Weapons & Spells Technically, all of these items listed in this subsection are spells, though they are classified in three different types: actual physical weapons, rings and magical accessories, and more typical magical spells. Weapons #Boomerang #Bow & Arrow #Broadsword #Dagger #Hammer #Joust #Roar Stick #Short Axe #Wand Accessories #Feather #Gold Necklace #Jade Amulet #Jade Ring #Turquoise Ring Spells #Calm #Firestorm #Noise #Pyros Miscellaneous Items Key Items #Compass #Crystal Heart #Harp #Key #Ladder #Life Potion #Magic Shield #Map #Rug #Rupee #Wand Puzzle Items #Black Orb #Candle #Flute #Golden Boots #Knife #Plank #Raft #Red Boots #Red Bow #Repellent #Ticket #Vial of Winds Trading Quest Items #Bone #Coal #Diamond #Empty Bottle #Water Bottle Trash Items #Bouquet #Saltcellar Enemies Regular enemies #Bago-Bago #Blacksmith #Bolla #Crockarock #Crystal Shard #Deeler (Black) #Deeler (Blue) #Dragonfly #Floor Spikes #Gibdo #Giant Squid #Goriya #Iron Knuckle #Jack #Jackaroo #Kannis #Keese #Lanmola #Leever #Loccasin (Dark Green) #Loccasin (Light Green) #Lowder #Mimic Mole #Moblin #Moby #Molluska #Octorok #Patra #Peahat #Pickpocket #Pols Voice #Romraven #Snake #Spiked Block #Stalfos #Swamp Zola (Blue) #Swamp Zola (Green) #Tektite (Purple) #Tektite (Blue) #Tornado #Turtle #''Unknown enemy'' #''Unknown enemy'' #''Unknown enemy'' #''Unknown enemy'' #''Unknown enemy'' #''Unknown enemy'' #Wallmaster #Wizzrobe #Vire #Volta #Zol Minibosses #Sardak #Pols Voice (Miniboss) #Vapora #Sea Monster #Kelpi #Knights #Maxus Bosses #Llort #Pasquinade #Aviana #Malmord #Agwanda #Ursore #Warbane #'Final Boss:' Gannon Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:Zelda's Adventure Category:1990's-1999's Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Phillips CDI Games Category:Games by Viridis Category:Games by Philips Media